Druid
The Druids are a group of peaceful and secretive people who possess powerful magic. They live throughout Albion in seemingly small settlements and they are very powerful healers. They have been long sought and hunted down by the tyrannical king, Uther Pendragon. Overview They worship nature, practice magic for good means and are generally a peaceful race. However, it is a misconception held by Uther Pendragon that they are secretly plotting to destroy him and return the old order of magic. Despite this, Arthur believes the Druids to be a peaceful race of people that have decided to keep well to themselves. They tried to warn his father that his actions would only lead to unnecessary provocation (The Beginning of the End). The Druids are indeed quite peaceful and only imply the use of violent magic like the Serkets to deter strangers or those who would wish them harm from entering their land. They practice magic in its purest form or the lighter side of magic and while they acknowledge that magic can be bad, as Uther proclaims, they believe it can be used for great good as well and strive to use it for good. For example, when Mordred was surrounded by Arthur's soldiers, he used a sonic scream to throw them back, knocking them out but not killing them. Aglain, a Druid Leader, even pitied Uther and explained to Morgana that the king has been blinded by past experiences and that he only sees the dark side of magic (The Nightmare Begins). , one of the Druid leaders]]Druids are known to seek out those who have a natural ability or talent for magic to take as apprentices. Mordred is an example of this as he had the power of telepathy. Druids of a certain level of authority all seem to know at least of Merlin and seemingly are at least partially aware of his destiny, as all Druid Leaders so far encountered have called him Emrys and recognised him on sight. Most of these Druids have also hinted at knowledge of his future. Druids also all seem to have the power of telepathy, possibly making it an inherent ability of the Druid people. and Mordred, two druids]] On occasion, they visit neighbouring kingdoms such as Camelot for supplies despite the risk, as those who practise magic are instantly executed (The Beginning of the End). Druids appear to have symbols imprinted on them, which seems to differentiate them from non-druidic people. It tends to resemble the triskel symbol. Reflecting on Uther's severe methods, some druids have stirred away from their peaceful nature and orthodox methods to seek revenge on Camelot and its king. It is believed by some that Arthur's bane will be a Druid, and as it so happens, this turned out to be true. History Sometime before the series, Arthur led a raid on a druid camp, and although he had given orders to spare the women and children, some of his men killed them anyway. As he was young, in shock he froze as he watched the horrors, longing to stop it but unable to do so. This sin came back to haunt him several years later, when the spirit of a druid boy possessed Sir Elyan (A Herald of the New Age). ]]The Druid, Cerdan, along with Mordred, had gone to Camelot for supplies but he was betrayed by a man and arrested. While he was executed, Mordred was saved by Merlin and Morgana. Arthur later smuggled the young druid boy from Camelot and returned him to the druids. When Arthur returned Mordred to his kind, Iseldir thanked him and declared the druids to be forever indebted to the prince for the kindness he had shown them. After Merlin killed Nimueh, the Cup of Life fell from her possession to Iseldir's for an unknown reason. He now leads a group of Druids inside Cenred's kingdom, near to the border of Camelot. When Morgana suffered from nightmares and showed signs of magic, Merlin suggested that she seeks the help and advice of the Druids, and so she left the city. Aglain, the leader of a group of Druids, saved Morgana from the Serkets, cured her and told her about her powers. The Druid camp was later attacked by Arthur and his knights. The Druids tried to flee, but many of them were killed, including Aglain, and Morgana was brought back to Camelot. , a cursed druid girl]] Group Druids looked for survivors among the fallen patrol from Camelot after they were slaughtered on Cenred's orders. Sir Leon was the only one they could save. Iseldir used The Cup of Life to restore Sir Leon back to health. Uther Pendragon sent his son Arthur on a secret quest to take the Cup from the Druids and have it stored in the Vaults of Camelot. Once Arthur found the Druids, Iseldir handed him the Cup but warned him of the powers he's dealing with. As Arthur left, he telepathically contacted Merlin, referring to him by his name by the Druids, Emrys, informing him that he was now the Cup's caretaker. In the Druid camp where Julius Borden broke in, he seemed to live there; upon finding him, he led the druids after him. When Borden grabbed another druid, he told him that the Traskelion was not worth someone's life, only for Borden to reply, "why not, I have wasted my life on it." As they camp during the night, Merlin hears a voice inside his head calling to him and it leads him to the Druids. The Iseldir tell Merlin that Borden has stolen a one third part of the key from them and that the way to the tomb is at a place which appears to be a dead end. They also warn him that the key is a trap, as is the tomb itself. The tomb was filled with dangerous traps of all kinds. Known Druids *Cerdan † *Mordred † *Iseldir *Aglain † *Ghost Boy † *Druid Boy *Shrine Boy † *Ruadan † *Lochru † *Daegal † *Ari *Freya † *Sefa *Kara † See also *Merlin *Morgana Pendragon † *Magic *Old Religion *Creatures of magic *Albion *Ruadan † *Daegal † *Sefa Appearances ;Series 1 :The Beginning of the End (Mordred, Cerdan, Iseldir) :The Moment of Truth ;Series 2 :The Nightmare Begins (Mordred, Aglain) :The Lady of the Lake (Freya) :The Witch's Quickening (Mordred) ;Series 3 :The Coming of Arthur: Part One (Iseldir) :The Coming of Arthur: Part Two (Freya) ;Series 4 :Aithusa (Iseldir) :The Secret Sharer :A Herald of the New Age (Shrine Boy) :The Sword in the Stone: Part Two ;Series 5 :Arthur's Bane: Part One (Mordred, Ruadan, Lochru, Sefa) :Arthur's Bane: Part Two (Mordred, Ruadan, Sefa) :The Death Song of Uther Pendragon (Mordred) :The Disir (Mordred) :The Dark Tower (Mordred) :The Hollow Queen (Mordred) :With All My Heart (Mordred) :The Kindness of Strangers (Mordred) :The Drawing of the Dark (Mordred, Kara) :The Diamond of the Day Part 1 (Mordred, Ari) :The Diamond of the Day Part 2 (Mordred, Freya) Category:Magic Category:Sorcerers Category:Druids Category:Old Religion Category:Non-Verbal Sorcerers Category:Aware of Merlin's magic Category:Seers Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Witches